Midnight Kiss
by Archiefan93
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. No Characters are mine. Beca always wants a midnight kiss on New Years and she finally gets one. set in 2011. Beca/Chloe


Midnight Kiss

* * *

Well it's that time of year again when I'm reminded that I shut people out too much. New Year's Eve; I hate the countdown for New Year's Eve, champagne with my dad and the step monster watching the ball drop and then they make out in front of me…ugh. I gag just thinking about it. But, the thing I hate most of all is not having a midnight kiss.

This year is different though, Aubrey and Chloe invited me to their apartment along with all the Bella's for one big party, with booze and all. Normally I am not much of a drinker but Tom is going to be there, Chloe's Ex, and I think she wants to get back together with him. Ugh, I hate that guy, not because I have a crush on Chloe but, he cheated on her with some slut and Chloe still doesn't know.

I'll drink all the booze there is to numb the pain if I ever see those two together. Plus there is always Aubrey to boost my drinking load. She constantly puts me down and avoids my ideas for the Bellas to mix things up, I don't know what her deal is.

Guess its time to go?

"Becs!" Stacie yells to me as she is trying to get through the crowd. "This party is insane! My hunter is going crazy!"

"uh, that's great Stace." What else am I going to say about the hunter comment?

Stacie leans into my ear. "You know I think Chloe is looking for you" As she pulls away she winks at me. Stacie is the only Bella I have actually told about my crush on Chloe. We ran into each other after Bellas practice one day and just decided to hang out. We got along great and she is one of the people I can really trust now. She told me about her crush on Aubrey. According to her, her "hunter" does not judge and she is more attracted to power. Which I guess explains why she has a crush on our DICtator of a captain. I don't blame her though, Aubrey is pretty hot I just prefer redheads.

"Really?" I couldn't help but grin I thought she would want to be with Tom all night. "where is she?"

"over in the kitchen" Stacie pointed to the drink table where I saw Chloe laugh at something Aubrey said. Man she looked so beautiful, she had on a strapless, royal blue dress. I love that color on her it makes her eyes pop.

Stacie couldn't help but watch my face go all giddy, as she puts it.

"go on and get her girl!" Stacie nudged me forward into the crowd of people.

"Shorty!" Fat Amy yelled right in my ear and dragged me over into a corner.

"Hi Amy" I was being polite I really didn't want to talk to her then but it was rude not to.

"I sthought I told you bitcheths to call me fat Amy!"

Amy was obviously drunk, she was slurring her words and kept yelling in my ear. Hence why I don't drink much.

"Did you and Red there get together yet mate?"

I only told Stacie how I feel, how could Amy know? Stacie swore she would not tell.

"um…what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! You have a toner the size of Mt. Everest whenever she is around! You like her! And she likes you!"

"wha…."

As I faintly hear the last thing fat Amy said, Cynthia Rose pulls me over to the other side of the room and kisses me on the cheek. I guess she does that with all her lesbian friends?

"Hey lil DJ! Put on one of your tracks and get this party poppin' I'm sick of the same tracks!"

"Baby I want to dance with you" Denise looked like she was ready to pounce on Cynthia Rose, I had to get out of there and see Chloe.

As I turn around Lilly taps me on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Lilly" I smiled at her, again being polite.

"I like to play with dead things and keep them in my closet."

Of course Lilly moved her lips but I can never hear her especially with all these people.

"Oh great Lil, look I'll catch ya later!"

Finally time to talk to the girl of my….

As I turn around I see Chloe and Tom dancing to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. She looked to be pretty happy, I didn't want to ruin it so I just walked over and sat on the couch.

"want anything?" Stacie sat down next to me.

"yeah! Make me a 7&7, please?"

"Coming right up!"

As Stacie walked away I looked back at Chloe, Tom was now dancing with some other girl, so it was just Chloe dancing by herself. Our eyes met and she winked at me.

Aubrey walked over to Chloe and whispered in her ear. Chloe nodded her head and motioned someone to cut the music. Aubrey brought out a microphone from a karaoke machine.

"Alright everyone as a Bellas tradition the Captain and Co-captain Get to pick who they want to kiss at midnight."

Cat calls and hollers were made throughout the entire room.

"Yes, yes I know…woo!"

Aubrey was always awkward at the other Bella parties, but she seemed nervous. She looked over at me and then looked over at Stacie and grinned.

"Stace?" I looked over and saw she was as red as a lobster.

"As Captain of the Bellas I pick, my fellow Bella, Stacie to be my midnight kiss."

I shoved Stacie forward towards Aubrey. Everyone in the room cheered and whistled.

Aubrey gave Stacie a kiss on the cheek and held her hand. Aubrey then handed the microphone to Chloe.

"um, hello everyone, thank you for coming…um some of you already might have an idea of who I'm going to pick…."

Oh no, I knew it she is picking Tom. I had better get out of here.

As I get up from the couch to leave I hear Chloe say my name.

Amy pushed me forward and until then I realized I was going to kiss my crush on New Year's Eve.

I felt like a giddy schoolgirl, I practically ran over to Chloe and she took my hand in hers and kissed my hand.

Before the countdown the Bellas perform the number one song of the year which happened to be E.T. by Katy Perry. 2011 was big for Katy Perry.

Finally the countdown…

10…

The one night a year I hate more than most.

9…

The one thing I dread more than cardio.

8…

Or Aubrey.

7…

Now has given me a chance for a better year.

6…

Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck.

"hey"

5…

I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"hey"

We both grinned and put our foreheads together.

4…

3…

2…

This is it.

1…

Chloe and I kiss and I feel fireworks. Our lips fit perfectly together. All I'm thinking about is how amazing this feels.

"Happy New Year Becs"

"Happy New Year Clo"

We then proceed to make out and I hear Amy scream "get a room!"

Gladly Amy, gladly.


End file.
